Zhu Xiangjun
Note: The english translation for manhua chapter 15 has this character's name mislabeled. I do have the correct image for this character. Manhua Variant: Name is changed to "Zhu Yu Jun."【TDG】Manhua 15 - Practice! Note: Previously the translations had his name written as Zhu Xiang Jun One of the three commoner students at the Holy Orchid Institute that stood up with Nie Li against teacher Shen Xiu.【TDG】Chapter 3 – Punished Standing Appearance and Personality Plot Alternate Life He was one of Du Ze's direct subordinates and was very loyal towards Du Ze and Glory City. In the battle with the demon beasts, he was one of the defenders that fought to protect the city and died.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm Current Life Gain a Cultivation Arc Zhu Xiangjun's Cultivation: :Like Wei Nan and Zhang Ming he also has a red soul realm and received a cultivation technique from Nie Li that was suited for his soul realm's form and attribute.【TDG】Chapter 13 – Testing the Innate Talent! It is later revealed that he has a Sacred Flame attribute.【TDG】Chapter 78 – Treasure Placement Exam Arc Zhu Xiangjun's Cultivation: :At the Holy Orchid Institute's exam he was found to be a 2 Star Bronze rank demon spiritualist.【TDG】Chapter 51 – Exploded? Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc Nie Li: :After the younger generation tournament he goes with Du Ze, Lu Piao, Zhang Ming, and Wei Nan to visit Nie Li at the City Lord's Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 96 – Really want to stir the Sacred Family? Once there, he receives a Sacred Flame attribute demon spirit with god level growth from Nie Li. However, it is unclear if he has reached silver rank. He stays there with Zhang Ming and Wei Nan as Nie Li impersonates Wei Nan to travel to the Holy Orchid Institute and enter the Heavenly Sacred Border.【TDG】Chapter 97 – Into the Heavenly Sacred Border The Ten Millennium Spatial Array Arc Demon Beasts: :On the first day of the new school year Nie Li and the rest of the group of friends travels to an ancient construct near the City Lord's Mansion. During their time apart, Zhu Xiangjun managed to catch up with the others to become a 5 Star Silver demon spiritualist. The group is able to pass through the barrier and enter an isolated space. After being chased by Scarlet Ghosts they happen upon a Netherlamp Behemoth.【TDG】Chapter 136 – Netherlamp Behemoth At one point Wei Nan is captured by the demon beast's tongues, but Du Ze is able to quickly cut him free.【TDG】Chapter 137 – Yin-Yang Blast x2 Monument: :After the group escapes they head towards what appears to be a village. On their way they come across a mysterious monument that only Nie Li could approach. Afterwards, Nie Li asked Wei Nan to merge with his demon spirit to quickly search the area to see if there was anything else like the monument, but he found nothing. When they got close to the village Zhu Xiangjun stayed behind with the rest as Nie Li investigated.【TDG】Chapter 141 – Silver Winged Family Getting the Best of the Silver Winged Family Arc Silver Winged Family: :After insuring their safety, Nie Li came back and escorted them to a courtyard of the Silver Winged Family where Zhu Xiangjun cultivated with the aid of Blood Crystals until he had broken through to 1 star gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 144 – Testing medicine? When the stones of light had been collected, Nie Li and the new member of the team, Duan Jian left the village. However, he told Wei Nan and the rest that he would return in ten days time and meet at a nearby location.【TDG】Chapter 147 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon :True to his word, Nie Li returned and set off a string of explosions that almost completely destroyed the Silver Winged Family's village.【TDG】Chapter 153 - Divine Explosion Inscription? He then briefly left them to make another attack on the blood crystal mine in order to free the slaves.【TDG】Chapter 154 - Surprise attack The group continued to hide out in the woods for awhile more, before returning to Glory City through the teleportation array.【TDG】Chapter 156 - Where is home The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Demon Beast Horde: :He is with Nie Li and helps with the preparations for the defensive lines against the Demon Beast Horde. When the lines are breached he fights along side Du Ze, Wei Nan, Zhang Ming, and everyone else in the group to defend Glory City. 【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Nie Li, Lu Piao, Xiao Xue, Dian Jian, and the three minions :After the battle is over he can see the loss and destruction that the demon beast horde left. He agrees with Nie Li that they need to work hard to get stronger to protect everyone.【TDG】Chapter 165 – Used to it Taking down the Sacred Family Arc :It is unclear if Zhu Xiangjun was at the meeting of Glory City experts at the City Lord's Mansion. Though he is not from a powerful family his own strength certainly qualifies him as well as his connection with Nie Li. Either way he did not play an active part in the events that occured.【TDG】Chapter 177 – Help getting out of embarrassment Training in the Mountains Arc Nie Li: :After the battle with the Sacred Family and Dark Guild is over Zhu Xiangjun most likely received a letter telling him that Nie Li had decided to leave Glory City in order to train and check out the Dark Guild's base. Like Lu Piao and Du Ze, he will most likely continue to train during Nie Li's absence. This has not been confirmed, but is implied.【TDG】Chapter 188 – Journey Into the Nether Realm Arc Zhu Xiangjun's Cultivation: :While Nie Li was away from Glory City Zhu Xiangjun and the rest of his friends focused on their training. They also visited the Dark Ruins and some other places to train, making their cultivation soar leaps and bounds.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Yu Yan: :After Nie Li's return to Glory City, Zhu Xiangjun was one of the people he gathered in Ye Ziyun's courtyard. He introduced everyone to the Spiritual God Yu Yan and explained to them who she is.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess The Group's Cultivation: :Nie Li then asked everyone to help in gathering demon spirits and some other materials. Two days later they returned to the yard and Nie Li uses the items to set down the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique. This technique will release more then enough soul force and power of law for all of them to raise their strength by leaps and bounds. Zhu Xiangjun, and the rest of his friends, then start to cultivate within the activated array around him.【TDG】Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique :Zhu Xiangjun's cultivation advanced very quickly as he moved through the levels of gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 212 – Wu Man While still cultivating in the array he noticed strange lightning energy attacking his soul realm and merged with his demon spirit to defend against it.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Somehow this pure energy altered the original array and formed a Soul Array between Nie Li, Zhu Xiangjun, and the others. By the time he left the array he was able to become a 5 star gold rank demon spiritualist. Duan Jian's Revenge Arc Nie Li: :Nie Li travels with Duan Jian to the Abyss Prison Realm to complete his need for revenge. When he returns to Glory City, Nie Li gathered everyone together and tells them that they were going to leave tomorrow and head to the Nether Realm.【TDG】Chapter 220 - Legend rank expert? Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo: :When the group had almost reached the entrance of the Nether Realm, Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo, appeared. They are the two high level legend rank demon beasts that have spent the last 10,000 years guarding over Yu Yan in the Black Spring. Nie Li and Yu Yan start to fight Luqian Sha while Duan Jian and Luo Ming fight Luqian Mo.【TDG】Chapter 222 - Two brothers :Zhu Xiangjun was not strong enough to help in the fight and just stands guard nearby, however he was able to provide Nie Li and Duan Jian with more soul force trough the Soul array. Afterwards, everyone is shocked by the power of Nie Li's Draconic Bombs, Yu Yan apologizes for endangering everyone, and Nie Li searches the bodies.【TDG】Chapter 223 – Green Poison Pearl Exploring the Nine-Layered Deathlands Arc Luo Xiao: :After arriving in the Nether Realm, the group heads to the entrance of the Nine-Layered Deathlands where they meet Luo Xiao.【TDG】Chapter 224 – Spiritual Origin Fruit? They then head into the first layer of the deathlands in the search for Spiritual Origin Fruit, but get separated by a Fog of Misleading.【TDG】Chapter 225 – Zombie Jiao-dragon Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Xiao Xue, Zhang Ming, Wei Nan, and Du Ze: :After some time wandering around the Nine-Layered Deathlands, Zhu Xiangjun was able to meetup with Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Xiao Xue, Zhang Ming, Wei Nan, and Du Ze. Lu Piao got thoroughly beat by a group after having tried to take their Spiritual Origin Fruit. So when Duan Jian showed up he returned the favor. He continued to hit them until the laid down and stayed down. After securing their first Spiritual Origin Fruit they continued traveling deeper into the Deathlands while fighting the occasional Skeleton.【TDG】Chapter 231 – Broken Divine Spark Nie Li: :After two more days wandering the deathlands, everyone was finally reunited. At this time they had found eleven Spiritual Origin Fruits and decided to return back to the Jade Seal Family's camp at the entrance. They each ate a fruit and began to cultivate, becoming very close to legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Luo Xiao: :When the door to the seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands opened, a crowed of hundreds of thousands of demigod, legend, and black gold rank experts rushed through. Zhu Xiangjun was there when Luo Xiao asked Nie Li to be careful and suggested that they enter towards the back of the line.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection Lord of Nether's servants: :After entering the seventh layer, a group of powerful cultivators appeared and announced the first test. A water ball formed in front of each person. It was a test of soul force control called the Sphere of Reverse Images. To pass the test, one must feed the sphere soul force through small threads, making it grow at least one foot in diameter. However, the visible threads are fake. Nie li tells his friends that to pass the test they need to sense out the true threads. Zhu Xiangjun was able to make the sphere grow to three feet, passing the test.【TDG】Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State :Once all those that passed were teleported to the eight layer, the Lord of Nether's servants told them that the second test would take place in the nearby Black Infernal Tower. Inside that tower are supreme black flames and all kinds of demon beasts. Although the demon beasts have been chained, they can still discharge powerful energy. They are to cultivate inside that environment for ten days. Those who can reach the Anatta Mental State of cultivation will have passed the test. :The black flames can attack a person's soul realm directly. Zhu Xiangjun watched as several experts who did not have a strong enough soul, crippled their cultivation trying to force their was in. As they approached, Nie Li cautiously asked if everyone was alright. Because of their stronger then normal souls, Zhu Xiangjun, along with everyone else, said that they were fine.【TDG】Chapter 243 – Black Infernal Refining Duan Jian: :After entering the tower, Duan Jian's body ignited in black flames. Though it resembled what had happened to the cultivators whose soul were too weak, in actuality it was the exact opposite. Duan Jian's Black dragon body was so compatible with the black flames that it was absorbing them and strengthening his soul realm on its own. Zhu Xiangjun's Cultivation: :The group continued up to the second floor, where the pressure felt by the black flames was far greater. Since Duan Jian could easily cultivate by absorbing the flames without even trying, he instead stood guard to protect everyone. Zhu Xiangjun and the rest sat down and began to cultivate. He slowly absorbed the black flames, strengthening his body and soul. As Nie Li's soul realm surged and broke through into Legend rank. The majestic wave of profound law energy flowed through the soul array, overwhelming him and causing him to jump directly to 1 star legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 244 – Celestial Qilin Celestial Qilin: :Afterward the group also headed up to the third floor, where they found a terrifyingly powerful Celestial Qilin chained up. Nie Li attempted to bargain with the demon beast. When the creature refused, Nie Li used some of Duan Jian's blood, which contains the energy from the powerful black flames, to form an inscription pattern around it. This pattern attracted more of the black flames to this location in the tower.【TDG】Chapter 245 – Soul Seal :After cursing and threatening each other, Nie Li and the Celestial Qilin finally seemed to come to an agreement. Nie Li stopped the black flame inscription pattern in exchange for some of the Celestial Qilin's blood. However, the demon beast tossed the basin of his blood short in the hopes of tricking Nie Li into coming close enough that he could attack him.【TDG】Chapter 246 – Stewed Demon Phallus Nie Li first merged with his Fanged Panda and threw a Yin Yang Blast and Draconic Bombs at the Celestial Qilin, then he switched to his Shadow Devil. While the others distracted it with various types of attacks Nie Li was able to sneak close enough to grab the basin of blood and toss it to Du Ze. In a rage the Celestial Qilin rained dozens of lightning strikes at him. However, Nie Li simply used his void form to avoid them and make his way outside the reach of the demon beast.【TDG】Chapter 247 – Soul Seal :Now that he had its blood, Nie Li drew an array to restrained the Celestial Qilin so that it could not attack them. He then drew a Soul Seal to transform the demon beast's body and integrate it with Du Ze's soul Realm. The seal can only be removed by Du Ze, insuring that the Celestial Qilin can not harm him, and Du Ze promised to free him after fifty years. Nie Li: :After advancing up to the fourth floor of the tower Zhu Xiangjun could not stand the pressure from the black flames to advance higher. Along with everyone else in the group besides Nie Li and Yu Yan, he stayed to cultivate on this floor.【TDG】Chapter 248 – Confrontation The Lord of Nether: :After the test ended, Zhu Xiangjun and everyone else were teleported to the ninth layer. Once there, he met the Lord of Nether as well as the other six ambassadors.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm The Lord of Nether then explained that they had all been chosen by one of the ambassadors as a disciple and will be heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months to train. Once there they will not be able to return for five years. They must also form a Soul Seal with their new master to insure loyalty, as betrayal was considered a capital offense.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun, and an unknown demigod ended up forming a soul seal with the ambassador from the Phaseless Sect.【TDG】Chapter 261 – Bid farewell Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Nie Li: :Before heading back to Glory City to say goodbye, Nie Li asked for everyone to go with him to the Endless Desert in search of the Desert Palace. After entering the desert, both Nie Li and Ye Ziyun becomes lost in thought. Suddenly, with no explanation, Ye Ziyun slaps Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 255 – Previous and Present Lives :The group continues to search for the mysterious Desert Palace for many days and even question if it really exists. Nie Li then enters a profound trance-like state which leads them to some ancient ruins that had long since been destroyed. Nie Li seemed to be confused and started to walk among the ruins when he suddenly fell unconscious. The group then returns to Glory City where Nie Li remained in a coma for about a month. During this time, either Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er remained at his side continuously, watching over him and trying to help him recover.【TDG】Chapter 256 – Desert Palace As soon as Nie Li regained conscious, Zhu Xiangjun rushed over to see him and was relieved to find that he was alright.【TDG】Chapter 257 – Enemy Attack? Demon Lord: :Suddenly, the loud sounds of a nearby fight drew their attention. They found the Demon Lord attacking Ye Mo, destroying many of the buildings in the City Lord's Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 258 – Hostage Zhu Xiangjun joined Nie Li, Ye Zong, and the others in supporting Ye Mo in suppressing the Demon Lord. However, after Nie Li started to attack with the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword, the Demon Lord felt danger and changed his tactics. Instead of facing it head on, he evaded its strike and charged in close. He grabbed Ye Zong and overpowered him with the power of Hell.【TDG】Chapter 258 - Hostage Ye Zong: :They were only able to helplessly watch as Ye Zong bravely continued to strike out at the Demon Lord, only to have his right arm brutally ripped off. The Demon Lord again demanded the Demon Spirit Stone that Ye Mo held, and proceeded to rip off Ye Zong's other arm. With no other way to save is son's life, Ye Mo threw the demon spirit stone to the Demon Lord. However, the Demon Lord then pierced through Ye Zong's chest, fatally wounding him. Knowing that his end was near, Ye Zong activated the Snow Wind Family's self destruction technique, turning himself to ice. This destroyed his soul, but allowed him to cause heavy damages to the Demon Lord as well.【TDG】Chapter 259 - Rage :Zhu Xizngjun then watched as Nie Li executed a secret technique that quickly raised his strength and struck out at the Demon Lord. Everyone hastily moved out of the way as wave after wave of terrifying lightning energy struck the Demon Lord, destroying his arms, legs, and even his head. However, his life was saved by a Draconic Ruins Realm artifact armor as he quickly flew away. Afterward, the whole of Glory City grieved at the loss of their City Lord.【TDG】Chapter 260 - Hope Nie Li and friends: :After a month they headed back to the Nine-Layered Deathlands, as it was time to separate and follow their individual masters into the Draconic Ruins Realm.【TDG】Chapter 261 - Bid farewell Becoming the Sect Master Arc Nie Li: :After over a year in their separate sects, Nie li received the heaven defying Divine Phaseless Fruits from Emperor Tian Yuan, and refined a powerful Divine Elixir. He then used his many Sky Origin Divine Clan slaves to distribute the elixir to Zhu Xiangjun and his other friends.【TDG】Chapter 432 – Frightening Medicinal Effects Ying Yueru: :Knowing that she will soon be hunted down by the Sage Emperor's Deity servants, Ying Yueru decides to visit many of Nie Li's companions and give them advice. It is not clear yet if she met up with Zhu Xiangjun.【TDG】Chapter 437 – Dreamland The Divine Feathers Sect's Rise Arc Nie Li: :During this time, Zhu Xiangjun keeps in contact with Nie Li and works to build up his cultivation and power within his Sect.【TDG】Chapter 444 – Sealed Abilities and Equipment Category:Zhu Family